A Shining Future
by Vhii1217
Summary: TezuFuji, sequel to Hard Trap. Fuji left without telling Tezuka where to. Seven years later, Tezuka is introduced by his fiance to Park Soo Ki, a genius Korean photographer who always smiles and has cerulean blue eyes. Note: chapter 6's revised.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: Prince of Tennis is not my property.

**A/N**: Firstly, thank you for those who reviewed Hard Trap! I'm encouraged to make this sequel because of your supportive reviews. Please read HT first before you do this one.

I seem so desperate, repost and repost again -_-; Thanks to **EvCaCeLy **for your review on the previous version! –hugs- As for your question, yes, this is solely a TezuFuji fic. Not a TezuOC. I'm a loyal Perfect Pair fangirl ^^

FYI, this story was previously named 'My Future with You' (if you find it somewhat familiar). I'd only posted the prologue, unsatisfied, took it down and edited the whole lot.

**Warning**: shonen ai, OCs, Japanese and Korean words (there's a mini dictionary at the bottom)

_--_

_**A Shining Future**_

**Prologue**

--

There is always a rush at the Incheon International Airport. Domestic and foreign tourists check their travel documents, flight-attendants walk in manner, and tour guides instruct their groups to gather. All people are caught in their own business.

Walking towards the big, luxurious arrival hall are a man and a woman. The man, approximately twenty four years old, has a collected profile and somewhat intimidating aura. His brown hair is tousled neatly and shines a streak of golden hue. Hazel eyes behind rimless glasses, pointed nose, thin lips and strong jaw build a handsome face. Looking straight ahead, the man strolls confidently with a black suitcase in hand.

Beside him is a shorter woman with shiny bob black hair. With a fancy blue-and-white dress hugging her slim body and fashionable sunglasses covering her eyes, the lady looks no less confident. A sunny smile hanging on glossy pink lips, she handles a beige suitcase. Her blue flat shoes barely make any sound as she paces with the tall man.

"Finally, Seoul!" the lady speaks spiritedly in Japanese as soon as they reach the arrival hall. Her voice sounds like that of a happy and carefree teenager's, but she is actually twenty one. "Seoul is busy. Don't you think so, Kunimitsu-nii?"

"Hn," the addressed man, Tezuka Kunimitsu, nods slightly.

"Oh, come on, say more!" the woman responds cheerily. She peeks from behind her sunglasses to look at the bespectacled man's calm countenance, "This is Kunimitsu-nii's first time in Korea, isn't it?"

"Aa."

"Well," the woman laughs good-naturedly. "Needs a more appropriate reason to make Kunimitsu-nii speak much in public, ne?"

The stoic man doesn't reply as they go through the final immigration document checking. The lady pushes up her sunglasses to reveal a pair of large midnight-blue eyes. The man in charge matches the face with that in the photograph and nods in approval.

They step out of the airport building. Soon, a skinny Korean guy waves at their direction. On his hand is a piece of carton with 'MANADA SHOUYA' written in bold kanji. The pair approaches him.

"_Kon-nichiwa_," the guy bows a little and speaks in awkward Japanese. For some reason, he looks nervous.

"_Annyeong haseyo_?" the bob-haired lady, Manada Shouya, bows and greets cheerfully in fluent Korean. She looks childishly bemused at the surprised expression on the Korean guy's face. Tezuka just bows in silent greeting.

"Ah! You speak Korean!" the guy looks relieved as his language turns into Korean, but then he becomes nervous again. "I-I suppose you are Manada Shouya-_ssi_?" At Manada's enthusiast nod, he continues, "My name is Kim Hwang Soon. Soo Ki-ssi asked me to pick you up. This gentleman is…?" Hwang Soon trails off, indicating about Tezuka.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu," Manada answers gleefully. "My fiancé."

Hwang Soon's shoulders slump in dejected manner. "So, _the _Manada Shouya has a man already…"

Tezuka stares at him, puzzled, while Manada laughs wholeheartedly. "Yes, I'm afraid so, Kim-ssi."

"That's too bad," Hwang Soon lets out a sigh. "I mean, you're a beautiful model and all… and I admire you, you know."

Hwang Soon leads the couple towards the car that then brings them to the hotel they will stay in. All the way, Manada and Hwang Soon chat animatedly while Tezuka was just silent, watching the view of Seoul passing by.

He doesn't know why, but he gets a feeling that this one visit to Korea holds something important to his life.

---oOo---

"Finally!" Manada squeals delightfully as she plops herself onto the fluffy hotel bed.

"Don't you have an appointment with Park Soo Ki at three?" Tezuka inquires as he too settles down on the edge of the bed. He glances at the clock. Almost 2:20.

"Ooh, give me some break!" Manada props herself up on her elbows and pouts at Tezuka, who gives her a bemused look in return. But then the young model jumps off the bed, making the said furniture creak softly. "But I have to prepare! I must look good for Soo Ki-_oppa_!"

Manada rummages through her suitcase and fists out an expensive-looking purple dress. Grabbing her make-up kit, she sashays towards the bathroom.

Tezuka grabs his suitcase too and takes out some brown envelopes. He leans on the headrest and starts to sort some documents he brings. Why is he in Korea now? Right, his parents insisted that he accompany his fiancé on her job trip despite the mound of works he got to do.

Manada is Japan's rising young model. Two weeks ago she got an offer to model for pictorial book project. This is a big charity project in Korea and she gets all excited. Moreover, the offer comes from Park Soo Ki, a famous young Korean photographer who has shook both photography and modeling world with his talent—Manada said. Tezuka himself never bothers to get updated about a world so different from his, which is business.

True, Tezuka Kunimitsu now is a young business icon in Japan. Soon after graduating from Seishun High School, he entered Tokyo University and majored in business management. He had no difficulty in finishing the study and soon enough continued to postgraduate program. College life going on, he was then recruited by his father to work in their family's business kingdom. Now by the age of twenty four, he has already handled many important projects and will no doubt become the next president of the company.

"Ta-da! Kunimitsu-nii, do I look pretty?" Manada asks with a big grin as she practically ballets out of the bathroom.

Tezuka eyes her for a good measure. "Aa."

"Mou, Kunimitsu-nii never comments much. He doesn't even give me a compliment!" the purple clad model puffs her cheeks comically.

"Hai, you look good," Tezuka compliments obediently. The corner of his lips quirks slightly in amusement.

Manada beams proudly. "That's my good Kunimitsu-nii! Now, let's go!" The model pulls Tezuka's hand.

"Wait, go where?" the bespectacled man raises an eyebrow. "I thought it's only you who have to see your Soo Ki-_oppa_?" Tezuka gives an emphasis on the endearment his fiancé often uses to refer the photographer.

"Nope! Kunimitsu-nii's going with me!" Manada insists while tugging Tezuka's sleeve. "I want you to meet Soo Ki-oppa. Let's express our gratitude to him since he is sooo kind as to ask me to join his latest and biggest project! He even made reservations of the air tickets, hotel, accommodation..."

"I don't think you'll need me," Tezuka says patiently. "It'll be more efficient if I stay in the hotel and finish some work…"

"NOOO!!! No work in Korea!" Manada widens her eyes in horror and pulls the young businessman's sleeve more determinedly.

With a resigned sigh, Tezuka lets himself be dragged by his energetic fiancé.

---oOo---

The bespectacled man glances at the clock across the room. He has been waiting for more than an hour, but Manada has yet to show up.

Tezuka is currently at the main lobby of SGP Studio—Park Soo Ki's studio which was actually a six-leveled office building. He has to widen his eyes in awe as he wonders just how much Park Soo Ki earns per month to afford such a big working space.

When they arrived here earlier, Hwang Soon hurriedly ushered Manada to Park Soo Ki's room on the highest floor while Tezuka was bound to wait in the lobby. Grabbing a rod of newspaper, he settled down on one of the comfortable chairs and waits.

"KUNIMITSU-NII!" Ah, there she is. Tezuka shook his head inwardly. Why should she call his name that loudly? Sometimes Manada reminds the ex-captain of a certain redhead from his tennis team seven years ago.

Tezuka refuses to look up from his newspaper. He is acutely aware that people are glancing their way, thanks to Manada's overloud voice. Thank God people here don't understand Japanese.

"Come, quick, Soo Ki-oppa! It's veeery difficult to drag him all the way to Korea!" Tezuka hears Manada say in Korean. She must be dragging her precious Soo Ki-oppa. She really favors that photographer. He wonders why. "It took his father's reassurance and his mother's ultimatum to make him relent and accompany me, and he keeps talking that he has loads of work back in Japan and that I should be able to come here all alone and he should stay in hotel to work…" Manada speaks animatedly in one go.

Tezuka fights the urge to immerse himself into the wall behind. _Really, that Shouya…_

The young businessman can see shadows looming over the newspaper he is holding, but still refuses to look up. Not after Manada ruined his reputation in front a person he hasn't even met before.

"Kunimitsu-nii, stop pretending you don't know me! This is Park Soo Ki, the cutest, kindest, whatever good-est photographer you can find in Korea! If you see him here, you'll think he's the model, not the photographer… Oh, and have I told you that he was once Japanese?" Manada chirps happily. "Soo Ki-oppa, meet my fiancé, Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Tezuka braces himself and looks up in order to greet the photographer, but what he sees stops him dead in track.

Piercing right through his brown orbs, are the very eyes of Fuji Shuusuke.

"_Annyong hashimnikka, _Tezuka-ssi? _Na-nun Park Soo Ki imnida. Choum poepkessumnida._"

**TBC**

**Mini dictionary**:

-nii : Older brother (Japanese)

Konnichiwa : Good afternoon (Japanese)

Annyong haseyo : How do you do?

-ssi : a honorific that follows the name of a person you aren't close with (Korean). Similar to '-san' in Japanese.

-oppa : Older brother (Korean)

Hai : Yes (Japanese)

Annyong hashimnikka, (name)-ssi? Na-nun (name) imnida. Choum poepkessumnida : How do you do, Mr. (name)? I am (name). Nice to meet you.

--

**Next chapter's preview**:

"Now you've known the truth; Shouya and I don't love each other in that term. So, Shuusuke…" Tezuka tightens his hold on the smaller hand. "Would you allow me to fulfill my promise and live my future with you?"

Blue eyes snap open and look straight into the hopeful hazel ones. _All these seven years, I've been dreaming of this day… The day when Kunimitsu comes and takes my hand. The day when Kunimitsu asks me to live my future with him…_

"Kunimitsu… I can't."

--

**A/N**: If you have any question, feel free to ask! Constructive critics are also very much welcomed. I am not a native speaker, Japanese, or Korean; so I most probably made a lot of mistakes.

If you find this prologue too long, be prepared. The first chapter is way longer –grins-

This is my first multichapterous drama fic, so please be kind and tell me what you think, 'k? ;)

Read and review! An air ticket to Korea if you do :D


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer**: If I own it, I will make Tezuka and Fuji hug and kiss a lot.

**A/N**: A horrendously long chapter 0.o I surprise myself.

_Italic _– thoughts, flashback

"_italic" – _statement/dialogue in flashback

'normal' – thoughts in flashback

--

_**A Shining Future**_

**Chapter I**

--

"Annyong hashimnikka, Tezuka-ssi? Na-nun Park Soo Ki imnida. Choum poepkessumnida."

The foreign greeting rings in Tezuka's ears. His mind is in chaos. Is this the Fuji he has searched all over Japan for the past year? Is this the Fuji he has loved and does still love since after a decade?

The cerulean eyes look as dazzling as he always knows. The slender body, the honey silky hair, the smiling lips… time doesn't do much to his appearance. He feels so close, yet so distant.

"Soo Ki-oppa, don't tease him! Kunimitsu-nii can't speak Korean. You surely haven't forgotten Japanese, have you?" Tezuka faintly hears Manada say. Obviously she mistakes her fiance's muteness as a result of language difference.

"No, I haven't," the young photographer answers in perfect Japanese. His smile quirks up a little in amusement. "But I doubt he isn't capable of speaking Korean."

"Eh?" Manada tilts her head in bewilderment. "What—?"

Regaining his wits, Tezuka regards swiftly, "_Ye_, annyong hashimnikka. Na-nun Tezuka Kunimitsu imnida. Choum poepkessumnida."

Manada's jaw hangs open as she turns to look at her bowing fiance, then at a very satisfied-looking Park Soo Ki. "Kunimitsu-nii… Soo Ki-oppa… how?"

"I guess," Soo Ki lets out a light chuckle. "Tezuka just didn't expect that he would be running into an old friend."

"Old friend?" A look of understanding descends upon the model's face. "Oh, so you two have known each other!"

"Yes, we were friends in middle and high school," the infamous signature smile blooms on the photographer's face, sapphire eyes disappearing behind creamy eyelids.

The smiling man said it so easily, as if it were really the truth. Tezuka grimaces at the thought. _Shuusuke, have you really forgotten…?_

"The old Tezuka I know won't let his guard down as to come to Korea without at least learning basic Korean conversations," the honey-haired man tells Manada with a bemused and slightly nostalgic expression. "Let's see… _oraesmanipnita_, Tezuka."

Tezuka stares at the beautiful face, searching for any trace of emotion but finding only amusement. _I guess he's just too good in hiding. And now he's testing me…_

"Aa," the stoic man replies briefly. "Oraesmanipnita-- _Ohisashiburi desu_, Fuji."

Another chuckle escapes the young photographer. "It's been forever since anyone ever called me that."

Feeling a little bit disoriented, Tezuka says bluntly, "You're always Fuji Shuusuke to me."

Startled into revealing his eyes for a split second, Soo Ki—or rather, Fuji—smiles again. "Is that so? Truthfully, I'm flattered you still remember me at all, Tezuka."

Pain wrings Tezuka's heart. He searches for a sign of accusation on the other's face, but his attempt is again proved fruitless. He narrows his eyes while replying stiffly, "I dare to say I have quite a good memory."

"I believe so. I mean no offense," Fuji grins. "Shou-chan likes to tell me about her great fiance. I mean, being a successful businessman at such a young age… I won't be surprised if you forget one little friend from old time."

Tezuka is taken aback by the words and how easily Fuji uttered it. "One little friend from old time?" Tezuka echoes. He eyes the blue-eyed man reprovingly. "You know you were important to me."

Blue eyes snap open in an instance and immediately hold the other's unfaltering gaze. Fuji's smile vanishes, replaced with a barely notable surprised expression. A faint blush creeps up his porcelain cheeks at Tezuka's bold statement.

_What are you thinking about, saying something like that? Your fiance's here…_

Tezuka catches the unspoken reprimand within those blue orbs, but refuses to waver. Not when he has fully overcome his initial shock._ After all these painful years of waiting and searching, I won't let you slip away. Not anymore._

Fuji is confined within the swirling emotion in those serious hazel eyes. Tezuka tries to convey all his feelings with his eyes. After what seems like an eternity, the Korean photographer finally looks away from the intense staring contest. Looking at his wristwatch, he says almost hastily, "I'm going home now. Guess you two should be heading for hotel as well?"

Escapade. Tezuka tries to think of something to delay the farewell, but Manada beats him to it.

"Don't you think you should spend more time together?" She asks. Her inner female drive probably senses something amiss between the two old friends. "You know, catching up the lost time since you were an important friend to each other."

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid I still have many things to do," Fuji puts on a convincing apologetic look. "_Gomen_."

"Oh," Manada looks disappointed. But then her smile blooms again. "No problem, we will see each other tomorrow for the first photo session, right, Soo Ki-oppa?"

The lithe photographer throws a quick alarmed glance at Tezuka. "Aah…"

They bide each other farewell and part ways. All the way back to the hotel, Tezuka is guardedly silent as he throws his gaze outside the car window. Manada throws worried glances at him once every minute, but Tezuka is practically ignoring her presence.

_After seven long years, I finally met him again…_ Tezuka muses as the view of Seoul in nighttime passing by. _But he saw me with Shouya earlier and will undoubtedly try to avoid me. What should I do?_

"Shouya," Tezuka suddenly calls out.

Manada, who already grows nervous besides her unusually spacing out fiance, jumps at the call. "H-hai?"

"Tomorrow's photo session… can come along with you?"

Tezuka turns to look at his fiance and looks at her expectantly.

"Huh? Oh, erm, I-I think so…"

Tezuka darts his gaze back to the view outside the window and silence settles again between them.

---oOo---

"Good job, everyone. Now is lunch break time. Please gather back in an hour." Fuji says with a smile as he lowers his camera. The crews huff in relief. It's a hot sunny day and they are parched.

"Soo Ki-oppa," the blue-eyed photographer turns around at the call. Manada's smiling face greets him.

"Shou-chan," Fuji acknowledges her with a beam in tact. He continues setting up his camera. "Is there something that matters?"

"Actually yes," the model answers. Fuji turns to give her an inquiring gaze. Before he can ask, though, Manada has dragged him away from the photo shooting area in Kyongbok Palace.

Fuji has a feeling where Manada is dragging him to, but the midnight-eyed model doesn't give him any chance to protest. She takes him to a secluded garden behind the building.

"Right there, Soo Ki-oppa," Manada points at a direction before she leaves. As he fears, a certain stoic man is leaning on a wall, waiting for him.

Trying to calm his drumming heart, Fuji walks towards the man who nods and straightens his stance to acknowledge his presence.

Swallowing the lump at the base of his throat, Fuji offers a shaky smile, "Tezuka."

"Fuji."

Fuji tries to find something more to say, but his mind draws to a blank. Tezuka's presence is as overwhelming as ever. Fuji becomes instantly aware of the intense hazel eyes, the orderly tousled brown hair, the lean and toned body…

Clearing his head, Fuji tries to speak again. "Tezuka, what—"

The rest of his question is swallowed as the other man pulls him into a tight embrace. Blue eyes widen at the unexpected gesture.

"T-Tezuka!" _What is he thinking about?! His fiance is here! _"Tezuka, you can't…"

"Shuusuke…" hearing Tezuka's calling his true first name sends an inevitable shudder of pleasure down his spine. Fuji is slowly but surely drowning in the warmth of Tezuka's protective embrace. _After seven long years…_

"About seven years ago…" The honey-haired man closes his eyes, almost laughing at their ever so in-tune minds. But he doesn't mention anything, so Tezuka continues, "About the promise we have, I…"

Fuji reluctantly disentangles himself from Tezuka's arms and looks down at the ground. _This is all wrong. We can't._ "It's all a part of the past. We now have our own lives. Please don't say sorry."

Tezuka frowns and looks at the man in front of him pointedly. "That's not what I was going to say."

The honey-haired man looks up and tilts his head in bewilderment. Tezuka inhales deeply and takes a hold on Fuji's hand. He states without hesitation, "I want to make it true."

The photographer immediately takes a step backwards and tries to pry his hand away. Eyes blazing, he splutters in a dangerous low tone, "D-Don't joke like that."

"Since when I ever joke?" Tezuka asks just as defiantly, hand tightening around Fuji's smaller one. He moves to decrease the distance between them.

Staring at the purposeful eyes, Fuji realizes that Tezuka is serious. Confusion and brief flash of hope overtake anger."How about Shouya?"

Tezuka heaves a sigh and looks away in dismay. "We never love each other in the first place. This whole affair is a forced arrangement."

---oOo---

**Flashback**

One year ago…

"_Please, Okaa-san, Otou-san. I can't just marry a girl I don't even know whom."_

"_Kunimitsu, this is for the sake of our family," Kuniharu said firmly. "You are going to marry Manada Shouya."_

"_But…"_

"_Don't worry, Kunimitsu. I'm sure Shou-chan is the best woman for you. We have even bought an apartment unit. You two will live together there to get acquainted better," Ayana said with a satisfied smile._

_Hazel eyes widened. _'I'm going to live together with some unknown girl whom I'm forced to marry…?"

"_The engagement will take place next week. Prepare yourself," Kuniharu told him with finality in his voice, leaving Kunimitsu with no choice at all._

_Manada co. was an important client to Tezuka's family corporation. To strengthen their cooperation, Tezuka Kuniharu and Manada Takeshi initiated this plan to engage their children._

_Manada Shouya herself was twenty-year-old Japan's rising model. Japan's public loved her so much. They even titled her as Japan's Star. She was indeed cute, with shiny bob black hair and a pair of midnight-blue eyes. Just as Tezuka Kunimitsu, she was also forced into the marriage arrangement._

_On the first day of living together in their new apartment, a very awkward silence ensued. Manada kept glaring at Tezuka and Tezuka continuously sighed in desperation._

"_Manada-san," Tezuka finally spoke out once they settled down in a same room. He took a deep breath and says, "I don't want any party to get hurt in the future, so I'm stating it now. This engagement is not my wish."_

_Manada kept silent for a while before replying sulkily, "Neither is it mine."_

'That makes it easier,' _Tezuka thought. Before he could open his mouth again, Manada asked, "Is there anyone out there whom you love?"_

_Tezuka raised an eyebrow at the question. "What is that question for?"_

_The young model exhaled tiredly. "I have one," she said, ignoring Tezuka's query. "His name is Ojiwara Kyoshin. He was a childhood friend of mine, a neighbor. We love each other very much and I thought it was okay. But my parents didn't bless our relationship. They think he's not at our level. He's not wealthy enough. So my parents insisted that we move from our hometown to sever our relationship."_

_Manada looked so empty and frustrated that Tezuka sympathized for the girl. She was destined the similar way as he was._

"_I also had one," Tezuka opened up. "No one in my family knew about our relationship. But one day a classmate of mine told my mother on some purpose. With my mother's back-up, she set a trap to sever our relationship and I fell into it. My distrust caused my lover to move to another place."_

_Manada's eyes rounded at the story. "Why did Ayana-san disapprove your relationship?"_

"_Because…" Tezuka hesitated. Should he say the truth? _'If she let it slip to her family, it will cause no good,' _"Because she thought we were not meant to be."_

_It was an avoidance of answering, but Manada wisely decided not to pry and break their newfound trust. "It must be hard, parting because of a misunderstanding."_

"_Fortunately, the problem was cleared before the departure," Tezuka looked up at the ceiling. The picture of that fateful day was still clear in his mind. "Before we parted, we made a promise to live our future together."_

"_Oh?" Manada tilted her head. "Are you still in contact with your lover?"_

_Tezuka shook his head and sighed. It still hurt to think about Fuji. A spark of regret flamed again in his chest._

"_But you will fulfill your promise, won't you?"_

_Tezuka was startled by the question. He didn't even think he would meet Fuji again. He turned to meet Manada's intense gaze._

"_Why are you so sure?"_

"_Because," the midnight-eyed model broke into a smile for the first time that day. "You don't look like a person who would make a promise without intending to fulfill it."_

_Tezuka was taken aback by Manada's faith in him. They had just known each other for not longer than a week, yet she believed in him more than he did in himself. _'Where did that confident and reliable Tezuka Kunimitsu go?'_ He almost laughed at this discovery._

'Yes,' _he told himself with a new wave of determination. _'When the time comes and I meet Shuusuke again, I will never ever let him go.'

"_Manada-san," Tezuka called out. "Thank you."_

_Manada smiled. "For the time being, let me have you as a brother, Tezuka… Kunimitsu-nii."_

_Tezuka also gave a tiny smile. "And you are my sister, Manada… Shouya."_

_The young businessman started his search all over Japan to find Fuji. Even though he still hadn't got any clue about the blue-eyed boy's whereabouts, he would never ever give up._

_Because he still had a promise to fulfill, and Tezuka Kunimitsu didn't back down from a promise._

---oOo---

Sapphire orbs are wide open as Tezuka finishes his story. Fuji is staring disbelievingly at the ground, not even daring to look Tezuka in the eye.

When Manada introduced Tezuka as her fiance, Fuji was shattered inside. He thought that he was the only one holding dearly onto their promise from seven years ago. When Tezuka said he was important to the young businessman, he desperately tried to kill the spark of hope inside his chest. He tried to treat Tezuka as a mere old friend and nothing more, even though his heart screamed at him to just claim his beloved. It hurt very much to think that Tezuka still loves him when he clearly already has another obligation.

"Shuusuke," Tezuka tightens his hold on the smaller hand. "Would you allow me to fulfill my promise and live my future with you?"

"Tezuka… Kunimitsu," the name never losses its sense of familiarity. Fuji's hand balls into a fist in Tezuka's. "You're engaged to Shouya since… a year ago, right?"

"Yes," the bespectacled man squeezes the other man's hand reassuringly. "I'm sorry. The fact that I already have a fiance must have hurt you. But don't let it bother you, you've known the truth. We don't love each other in that term and I'm sure Shouya is willing to help us."

Fuji closes his eyes, thinking of the countless times when Manada told him about her great fiance.

"_My fiance is very handsome! And he is well-built too. Soo Ki-oppa, you have to see him!"_

"_My fiance is very smart. He graduated from Todai with excellent grades. No wonder, he is oh-so-very-very diligent…"_

"_My fiance is very devoted to work! Sometimes I wonder if he ever sees me…"_

"_My fiance is…"_

Blue eyes snap open and meet the hopeful hazel ones. The young photographer feels his tears welling up. _For these seven years, I've been dreaming of this day… The day when Kunimitsu comes and takes my hand. The day when Kunimitsu asks me to live my future with him…_

"Kunimitsu… I can't."

The bespectacled man goes frigid. A chill runs down each of his veins.

"Shuusuke…" He finds himself whispering. "Why?"

"Kunimitsu, have you ever think about it? In a year span when you know and live with Shouya… she has fallen in love with you."

"W-what?" Tezuka manages to splutter. "What kind of nonsense is that?

Fuji bits his quivering lips to stop the tears from pouring down. He inhales deeply and manages to flash a pained smile. "It's hard for someone to live with you and not eventually falling in love. I can see from the way she always talked about you… She loves you, Kunimitsu."

"She never tells me so," Tezuka states through gritted teeth.

"Because she knows you're still looking for your lost lover. She doesn't want to add to your burden. If she tells you, you will feel obliged to marry her," Fuji pauses to take a calming breathe. He can feel his inner self waning. "If… If I didn't know Shouya, if I didn't know she's a good woman… maybe, it won't be hard to ignore her feeling for our selfishness. But she's your legitimate fiance. If she… if she loved you, I have no right to take you away from her."

_And there is another reason. Another reason why I won't be able to live my future with you…_

Tezuka's face hardens. He releases his hold on Fuji's hand, only to harshly grab his shoulders. "So, you only think about her feelings? How about mine? Do you know how much I will be hurt by your decision?!" He asks demandingly.

Fuji stares at Tezuka in shock. Never in his life has he seen Tezuka lose his collected self like this. Even in the most emotional situation, Tezuka would still have some of his calmness in tact.

"You don't even know her heart," Tezuka speaks again. This time, the coldness in voice sends shiver down Fuji's spine. "You spend your time forever assuming. If you will, now we go and ask her what she truly feels for me."

Fuji looks down. "If we tell her the story, she won't tell the truth."

Tezuka has had enough. In one swift, almost violent movement he pins Fuji against the wall and crashes his lips onto the other's.

"K-Kunimitsu!"

_This is all wrong! How about his fiance, his family, his career…? _Fuji gasps, cerulean eyes widening before shutting in pain. He struggles desperately, tears falling endlessly onto porcelain cheeks. He feels his blood rush quickly, drumming in his ears. His brain does a flip inside his head. He can't breath. Tezuka's kiss is overwhelming, shutting off his senses. The dead grip around him crushes. Above all, his heart screams to stop this surreal reality. _Before anyone gets hurt…_

Tezuka immediately stops his fiery kiss as he realizes the body in his arms passing out.

"Shuusuke!"

**TBC **(on hiatus)

**Mini dictionary**:

Ye : Yes (Korean)

Oraesmanipnita : Long time no see (Korean)

Ohisashiburi desu : Long time no see (Japanese)

Gomen : Sorry (Japanese)

--

**Preview of next chapter**:

"Shuusuke," Tezuka lifts Fuji's chin with his fingers. "Let me talk to her. I won't say anything about you, nor will I coax her into saying no. I will just ask about her feeling," Tezuka looks straight into the cerulean eyes. "Let's not torture ourselves anymore. I don't want us to regret anything."

"How if she says she loves you?" Fuji asks, trying to mask fear in his tone.

"Then," Tezuka holds back a shudder at the thought. "We shall not consider this chance anymore."

Both fall silent, thinking just how likely this will happen.

--

**A/N**: Reviews! A free apartment unit if you do (Tezuka will leave that place to live with Fuji and Manada will move to God-knows-where, so the unit is yours to take if you review :D)


	3. Chapter II

**Disclaimer**: Tezuka, Fuji, and all other Prince of Tennis details are not mine. They are Konomi-sensei's.

**A/N**: I want to thank my readers (**Aelendis**, **Anime-Lite**, **melli-elle**, **emerald-rei**, **-strange-and-weird-**, **SkySurf**, **Lusterless**, **thezZLyN**, **Letyourmindsoar**, **aterjsa**, **InuNekoKitsune**, **Iraelys**, **speadee**, **Tacuma**, and **moribayashi**) who have reviewed, criticized and supported me into writing again. For you guys, I decide to continue this story. Albeit I won't be able to update frequently since my muse has already left me.

I was just accepted in medical faculty via a program that needs no entrance exam, that's why I have relatively more time. But I still have to study for National Exam.

I hope this chapter makes up for everything. Enjoy!

**Warning**: shonen ai, unbetaed.

--

_**A Shining Future**_

**Chapter II**

--

"It's okay, Kunimitsu-nii."

Manada's hand is already resting on the door knob. Behind her, Tezuka is hesitating.

"It's not like you to hesitate," the model points out. "No one will blame you. In fact, I think Soo Ki-oppa and the others will thank you for just being there. I mean, who knows what will happen if there were no one around when Soo Ki-oppa fainted?"

_Yes, if the reason why he passed out were not me_, Tezuka muses bitterly, yet he says nothing.

The young businessman's face gives no thought away, except that he doesn't entertain the idea of him coming inside the hospital room. Manada shrugs it off anyway and opens the door ajar before Tezuka can stop her.

"Aah, Hyo Min-_unnie_ (unnie: older sister, Korean)," Manada greets upon peeking inside the white-washed room. From his place behind her, Tezuka can't figure the person inside.

"Shou-chan," a woman's pleasant voice rings from inside. "Come on in. Soo Ki's still sleeping, though. Who's with you?"

"My fiancé," the black-haired model replies with a grin, widening the door gap.

"Oh?" Tezuka can hear amusement and curiosity in the tone. "He's the one with Soo Ki yesterday? Let him come in. I want to meet him."

"See?" Manada whispers victoriously to her fiancé before fully opening the door, pulling the unwilling ex-captain with her free hand.

The first thing his eyes land on is the body lying on the hospital bed, fast asleep. Fuji looks vulnerably pale, making his heart constrict painfully.

"Hyo Min-unnie, this is Tezuka Kunimitsu, my fiancé. Kunimitsu-nii, this is Park Hyo Min, Soo Ki-oppa's sister," Manada introduces.

Tezuka looks up from his scrutiny to greet the room's other occupant, who turns out to be none other than Fuji Yumiko. The young woman is looking back at him with clear amusement and appropriate amount of surprise.

"Ohisashiburi dane, Tezuka-kun," she greets good-naturedly. "It's… unexpected, to meet you here in Korea. But it's very nice to see you again."

"Aa, ohisashiburi desu. It's also nice to meet you again, Fuji-neesan," Tezuka replies, trying hard not to be awkward. He isn't sure if he succeeded.

"So you two have also known each other?" Manada blinks and turns to Tezuka. "You must have been a very close friend to Soo Ki-oppa, ne, Kunimitsu-nii?"

"Hn," he grunts briefly in reply, his focus is still on Yumiko. Unlike his family, Fuji's family was quite well-informed about their relationship in the past. Yumiko must have somehow related her brother's passing out to his presence.

The oldest of Fuji siblings seems to sense his discomfort, for she smiles kindly and bows, "Ne, Tezuka-kun, thank you for being there when my brother needed you."

Not expecting such kind of gratitude from her, he bows back, feeling a little self-conscious. "Please don't mention it."

"I wonder why Soo Ki-oppa suddenly fainted," Manada says from beside Fuji's bed, looking intently at the sleeping photographer. Worry is written on her face. "He must have been too tired because of the project."

"I think so. He needs some break," Yumiko nods, walking to the other side of her brother's bed. She strokes the honey brown hair gently.

Tezuka's hands itch to do the same, but he fights that urge. He doesn't have the right. He hasn't gained the right _yet_.

"I heard you were in Canada until two days ago," Manada tells Yumiko, walking away from the bed to sit on a couch at one corner of the room.

"Yes, I was just back here this morning," Yumiko replies while joining Manada on the couch. "How's the project going?"

The women are carried on with the conversation, momentarily forgetting Tezuka's presence in the room. Grateful, the ex-captain silently makes his way towards the sleeping figure on the bed.

Fuji looks… peaceful, for lack of better word. Granted with youthful appearance, up close the 24-year old photographer looks even younger, almost like the boy he once was. That fact alone makes Tezuka feel decidedly nostalgic. Pictures from seven years ago surge within his mind; tantalizing him, tempting, daunting.

God has given him a second chance; a wonderful, fateful chance to invite Fuji back into his life, to regain what he has once lost and to start all over again. Now he won't let the other slip away again, no matter what Fuji may say. He believes Fuji still loves him and that's what's important.

The bespectacled man momentarily closes his eyes, the scene from yesterday replaying itself over and over again in his head. Fuji's words of rejection never stop ringing in his ears, haunting him, mocking him.

"_Kunimitsu… I can't."_

Three words, and yet it is all it takes to send his world falling apart. He grips the Fuji's hand tighter out of desperation, not that he remembers when exactly he got a hold of the smaller hand in the first place.

Thick eyelashes flutter at the contact, revealing a pair of sleepy sapphires to the world. Blinking twice, the young photographer's pupils widen as the sight of Tezuka comes into focus.

"T-Tezu…"

Snapping his eyes open, Tezuka turns to look at the pale face, "Fuji, you're awake."

Fuji's lips tremble, as if yearning to speak of something, but in the end they both are still and silent, holding each other's gaze.

"Shuusuke, you're awake!"

"Soo Ki-oppa!"

The eye-contact breaks as they realize the other presences in the room. Fuji quickly pulls his hand from Tezuka's, signature smile slamming back into place. A fleeting look of pain crosses Tezuka's face, but Fuji tries to dismiss it, as he does the dull ache flickering in his own heart.

"Yumiko-neesan, Shou-chan," he greets with slightly hoarse voice. Yumiko quickly shoves a glass of water to her brother's nose while he helps himself up.

"Thank you," he says, gulping the water gratefully.

"How are you feeling, oppa?" Manada asks concernedly.

"Well enough," Fuji replies reassuringly, giving the now empty glass to Yumiko, who puts it on the nightstand. "No need to worry too much.'

"You must take better care of yourself. Don't scare us like you did yesterday," Manada says with a frown. "We all panicked when Kunimitsu-nii carried your unconscious form from the garden."

Fuji steals a glance at Tezuka. "Aah, gomen ne…"

"Don't get too absorbed in the project. I know it's your grandest project and all, but don't ignore your own health," Yumiko reprimands gently. "And don't get all stressed up. You know your own condition the most."

"Yes, neesan," Fuji looks solemn for a split second before displaying his sunny smile yet again. "Did I sleep for too long?"

"A very long sleep you had there, little brother," Yumiko chuckled, ruffling the younger man's hair affectionately. "Your employees visited earlier. Yuuta came, too."

"Yuuta?" Fuji inquires bemusedly. "I'd like to see him. It's been a long time."

"I've told him to come back tonight," Yumiko supplies cheerfully.

"You mean Yuuta… Park Yoon Dae, isn't it?" Manada asks.

"Yes," Fuji answers fondly.

"He is Soo Ki-oppa's beloved little brother," Manada informs her fiancé. "You know him too?"

"Aa."

"Kunimitsu-nii knows Soo Ki-oppa and his family very well," Manada looks impressed, midnight eyes twinkling.

"They were very good friends in high school," Yumiko says. "They still are, I hope."

"Of course," Fuji states almost hastily. "We are very good friends."

Tezuka chooses not to reply to that statement.

"Soo Ki-oppa, you know what?" Manada quickly fills in the brief awkward silence that follows. "I heard a rumor."

"Rumor?" the cerulean-eyed man tilts his head in inquiry, silently grateful for the sudden turn of conversation.

"There is a saying that you will replace me with someone else in our current project," Manada pouts. "It isn't right, is it?"

"Mn, I wouldn't know," Fuji looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Soo Ki-oppa!"

Fuji laughs. "Well, I've never even heard the rumor. Whom do they say I will replace you with?"

Manada looks skeptically at the photographer. "I won't tell. You will weigh your decision and decide to replace me if I do."

"Is she that good?" Yumiko pipes in curiously.

"No," Manada sulks subjectively. "Well, okay, everyone says she is, but I disagree. I think she acts like a brat Barbie. She is new rising model in Japan. Cielo; have you heard about her?"

"Cielo?" Fuji looks interested. "Sky?" (Cielo: Sky, Spanish)

"Mn., that's her stage name. There is a saying: 'If Manada is Japan's star, Cielo is the sky'. I'm pissed off," Manada's face scrunched up to accentuate her point. "I heard her manager is ready to fly to Korea and persuade you into hiring her instead of me."

"I haven't heard any notification," Fuji says with ease. "Don't get too worked up, Shou-chan. You already started working with me, how could I throw you away?"

Manada grins. "Yeah, I just—"

A cheerful-sounding ring tone interrupts whatever Manada wants to say. The bob-haired girl quickly strides to fetch her cell phone. Yumiko backs away slowly from the bed, leaving Tezuka alone by Fuji's bed.

Tensed silence immediately settles again, like a thick and suffocating blanket begging to be ripped apart. They exchange no words, barely even eye-contacts; only maintain a communicating aura until one can almost see lines of frequency flicker between them. One keeps asking why, the other gracefully sidesteps. One chases, the other runs. One seeks, the other hides.

Manada snaps her cell phone shut almost brutally, making all heads turn to her direction.

"What's wrong?" Tezuka asks his fuming fiancé.

"Cielo," the model sulks. "She is already in Korea with her manager. I thought they wanted to speak to Soo Ki-oppa, but she said she wanted to see me first."

"She asks you to meet her?" Yumiko raises her eyebrow. "What for?"

"Guess she wants to intimidate me. Like hell I would be scared of her," Manada spits out. "She wants to meet me now."

"What did you tell her?" Tezuka inquires. He is a little bit wary of his fiancé's childish and emotional side.

"I say yes. I don't want her to think that I'm scared," Manada answers sullenly. "I must go now, then."

"Good luck, Shou-chan," Fuji chuckled. He turns his evenly smiling face to Tezuka. "Guess it's time to say farewell to you, too?"

"I—"

"Oh dear, it's already eleven o'clock. I must report to my office," Yumiko speaks out suddenly. She turns to look at her brother. "But who will look after you?"

"I'll do," Tezuka takes the chance without thinking.

"Mm, shouldn't you accompany Shouya-chan, Tezuka?" Fuji reminds him.

"It's no problem. I can go alone by taxi," Manada says kindly even before Tezuka has a chance to answer.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Tezuka asks concernedly, scolding himself for forgetting his responsibility. Like it or not, Manada _is _his fiancé.

"I can manage, don't worry," the midnight-eyed model reassures. "Soo Ki-oppa needs you more for now. Ja, Kunimitsu-nii, Soo Ki-oppa, Hyo Min-unnie."

"I must set off too," Yumiko informs. "I'll try to take a short time. Call me if anything comes up. Ja," Tezuka swear he sees Yumiko wink at him before she leaves.

The door is closed, leaving the two of them alone. Fuji shifts uncomfortably under the blanket as Tezuka drags a chair and sits by the bed.

"How are you, exactly?" Tezuka questions, purely intending to know, because somehow he doesn't think Fuji is as well as he shows.

Fuji knows this as well, knows what the other man is asking, but he still plays distant. He heaves a deep breath and replies, "Have been better. Thank you for visiting."

Silence seems to be fond of descending on them. The honey-haired man looks down at his lap while Tezuka glances up at the white ceiling, arranging words in his mind.

"Ne, Tezuka."

The addressed man retrieves his gaze from the ceiling and focuses it on the pale figure sitting on the bed. "Yes?"

Fuji is fidgeting lightly, which is a rare sight to hold. He inhales and exhales and inhales and exhales again before saying, not looking at the bespectacled man, "Thank you… for being there yesterday."

Tezuka can't understand why everyone thanks him when he thinks he is the one to be blamed. "I'm sorry."

Fuji looks up and holds the other's gaze, "Why?"

"I must have known that you're working on a project and need no distraction. I put too much pressure on you for the sake of my selfishness… I'm sorry."

Now it's Fuji's turn to look up at the ceiling, though he has this far-off look that says that his focus is not on what he's looking at. When he speaks, his voice is just a notch above whisper that Tezuka must strain to hear it. "Tezuka, you really mean what you said yesterday, aren't you?"

Fuji's query can almost be called desperate, albeit a representation of calm desperation. Tezuka is torn between dark amusement and bitter disappointment. "Do you not believe me?"

"No, I…" the lithe man trails off, not exactly sure of himself. "I believe in it too much that I'm scared, if that weren't the truth, I'll be falling down too deep."

A brief silence ensues, not of awkwardness but more of anticipation. Fuji keeps his head down, hating himself for feeling hopeful despite everything.

"I love you. It's true."

Blue eyes slowly look up to meet the waiting brown ones. Tezuka can't help but adore the pink tint that colors the other's face. It makes the pale face a whole lot livelier.

"Then if… I…" Fuji bit his lower lip, looking strangely nervous for once. "If I ask you to, would you please hold me?"

Both guys are surprised by the spontaneous words falling from Fuji's lips. It's obviously not what Fuji intended to say. The honey-haired man gasps, covering his mouth with a small hand. His face instantly heats up.

"I-I mean…" Fuji looks so adorably cute with that blush on his cheeks, so much that Tezuka can't resist anymore.

Standing up and pulling the other man into a gentle embrace, the ex-captain replies almost too gladly, "My pleasure."

It takes approximately two seconds before Fuji gives in and leans the side of his face onto the other's firm chest. Tiny arms find their way around Tezuka's torso, searching for warmness only he can provide.

"Kunimitsu… gomen ne."

Stroking the fine silky hair, Tezuka keeps silent, knowing that the tensai will explain. But instead of words, tears come out.

"Shuusuke?"

The front of Tezuka's shirt has been soaked by now. Gently disentangling Fuji's arms from his body, Tezuka cups the teary face and lovingly wipes the crystal liquid away. Every drop of tears eats him away. He just wants to take whatever pain the other experiences and shoulder it for him.

Hazy blue eyes lock on hazel, as if trying to convey all thoughts and feelings via open air. And the penny drops. The message rings clearly in the silence, as clear as broad daylight.

_I love you too. I really do._

Tezuka takes the slender man into his arms once again, burying his face in the mop of honey hair. He feels jubilant, confused, hopeful, and pained. He doesn't understand anything anymore.

"Then why…?"

"Shouya…"

"Shuusuke," Tezuka lifts Fuji's chin with his fingers. "Let me talk to her. I won't say anything about you, nor will I coax her into saying no. I will just ask about her feeling," Tezuka looks straight into the cerulean eyes. "Let's not torture ourselves anymore. I don't want us to regret anything."

"How if she says she loves you?" Fuji asks, trying to mask fear in his tone.

"Then," Tezuka holds back a shudder at the thought. "We shall not consider this chance anymore."

Both fall silent, thinking just how likely this will happen.

"But if she says she doesn't love me…" the hazel-eyed man breathes deeply. "Are you willing to be mine?"

Fuji closes his eyes in deep contemplation. _Yes, it deserves a try. Maybe a little selfishness won't hurt so much. _He opens his eyes once more, smiling earnestly at the love of his live.

"I am."

A relieved smile blooms on Tezuka's face. Slowly, his lips descend to meet the waiting pliant ones. The kiss is nothing like their last. This one is more of understanding, support, and shared dreams. They melt into each other, into the little heaven of their own.

The future is still unknown, but for now, they will just savor every chance to have a moment together.

**TBC**

**Next chapter's preview**:

The model looks surprised. "Why ask this all of a sudden, Kunimitsu-nii?"

Tezuka hesitates. He promises not to say anything about Fuji, but what should he say to Manada?

"Is it because your lover is here, in Korea?"

Tezuka is surprised by her words. His silence is enough an answer to her query.

"Kunimitsu-nii," Manada heaves a deep breath, looking dead serious for once. "That lover of yours won't bring you any good. I love you. Please don't let me go."

Hazel eyes widen in shock. Behind the wall, a lone tear falls.

--

**A/N**: I'm not sure if this one were as good as the previous chapter since, well, my muses are all drained up. Please share your thoughts guys! A hug from Tezuka if you do –gets glared by Fuji-

Heart you for reading.


	4. Chapter III

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, not mine. If I owned PoT, I will never ever let the second and third chapter of New Prince of Tennis contain literally NO Fuji at all. It's a serious matter of concern. Tezuka is cool, but still, after all the Perfect Pair canon-ness in chapter one…

**A/N**: Thank you for the kind reviews! I'm glad there are readers who wait for my comeback. I'm sorry for not being able to reply the feedbacks, courtesy of my dearest school who dared to place Physics and Chemistry tryout in a same day.

In case you haven't read Hard Trap, you'll need it to understand this chapter. So please read (and review) it first ;)

Since last chappie, I changed the mini dictionary format, credits to **Anime-Lite **who enlightened me that the previous format is a bit impractical. Instead of putting all the translations at the end of the chapter, I put it after respective word/dialogue/paragraph containing foreign word. The format is (word: meaning, language), e.g. (tensai: genius, Japanese). I hope it makes the story easier to enjoy.

I need to study for National Exam. Honest. My Chemistry marks still need lotta improvement and so do my Indonesian marks.

**Warning**: shounen ai, unbetaed.

--

_**A Shining Future**_

**Chapter III**

--

The café is not as crowded as it usually was. In fact, there are only three to four table occupied. It's understandable, though, since it's not exactly the time for people to go out having lunch.

The bell jingles as the door opens, revealing a woman with bob black hair and branded sunglasses. Her blue dress skirt sways as she makes her way into the café. She passes all empty tables and instead heads for an occupied one at a distant corner of the place.

"Manada Shouya-san," a woman, about two or three years older than the addressed one, greets calmly when Manada finally stops and stands by her table. The woman sips her mochabella mix before focusing on Manada, as if measuring the younger lady. "Please take a seat," the older woman gestures at the seat across hers.

Manada complies, settling down on the mentioned seat. All the way she eyes the other silently, as if scrutinizing some sort of venomous snake.

The woman has a tall and shaped body, which is hugged by a very fitting purplish pink halter top and a stylish mini jeans skirt. She's got long black hair with some dyed brown strands. Her eyes are green, definitely contact lenses' job. Her lips are full, sensual, and glaringly red.

"Cielo-san," Manada finally greets back, crossing her leg atop of other and taking off her sunglasses. Midnight eyes glare defiantly at the bemused green ones.

"I think it's not proper if I let you call me by my stage name," Cielo says while sweeping her hair back in manner. "My name is Aonosora. Aonosora Naomi."

_Sora… _Manada muses thoughtfully. _So that's where the name Cielo came from. _(sora: sky, Japanese)

"Aonosora-san," Manada greets again. "What kind of matter brings you the need to meet me?"

Aonosora laughs; a fake, suppressed laughter that makes Manada want to slap her in the face. "Don't be too tensed, Manada-san. How about ordering a drink first? We have all time in the world to talk. I had my manager check your photography schedule; you have no work today." Aonosora waves a hand and a waitress come to take the order.

The café is famous of serving great fruit punch named Muchikae Delight (muchikae: rainbow, Korean), Manada heard, but ordering that may make Aonosora deem her immature, so she banishes the idea. "_Kopee, chushipseoh_." (kopee: coffee, Korean; chushipseoh: please, Korean)

"So," Aonosora starts as soon as the waitress is gone. "I heard the photo session started yesterday."

"Yeah, I was actually one of the models photographed first," Manada says, not bothering to conceal the triumphant tone in her voice.

"You are very lucky," Aonosora comments, looking somewhat thoughtful. "I heard Park Soo Ki-ssi is such an idealist. He will only have perfect models in his project. You know perfect: tall, sexy," the red lips form a smile that's akin to a smirk.

_It's meant to be a blow_, Manada curses mentally. Her fellow colleagues have commented (jokingly) that her height is supposed to be unqualified as a model. She is known as a cute, little lady that obviously doesn't meet the criteria of perfection in Aonosora's eyes.

"Korea has a lot of perfect models. The technology here provides excellent service of plastic surgery and orthopedic program," Aonosora tries not to snort. "We can shape every part into perfection. I've tried it myself. Only old, traditional women haven't."

"It's not what Soo Ki-oppa looks for," Manada retorts. "This pictorial book project is a charity program that wants to show the real face of the world. He doesn't need fake noses or stretched backbones." Manada watches in triumph as the older model's face turns sour.

"It means that those old, traditional women can only survive in Park Soo Ki-ssi's project," Aonosora counters. "In real modeling world, only perfect noses and perfect heights can survive."

Being lectured by someone, who entered modeling world years later than you did, can be very aggravating even if she were older. Luckily the coffee arrives in time to distract Manada from her anger.

"_Gomapsumnida _(gomapsumnida: thank you, Korean)," the bob-haired woman nods to the waitress.

"Well, let's not talk about Park Soo Ki-ssi's decision. It's his prerogative, after all, although it doesn't mean we can't coax him into opening his eyes and pointing the right people to use," the green eyes glitter at the words. "Manada-san, you are engaged to that famous young businessman, Tezuka Kunimitsu, aren't you?"

"Now, now," Manada shifts as she replies. "Why so interested in my personal life?"

Aonosora laughs, obviously trying to sound good natured. "Everyone knows about it; it isn't personal anymore. Anyway," the older model leans forward a little. "You are very lucky to have him. He is a man every woman dreams to have: handsome, successful, and rich."

Manada doesn't know where this conversation leads to. She narrows her eyes as she replies, "Yeah, he is."

"Moreover, he is responsible, protective, and very gentle. A man of few words, yes, but that only adds to his charm."

"You seem to know pretty much about him," Manada's eyes reduce into mere slits. "Do you, by any chance, have some kind of relationship with him?"

As soon as the query slips out her mouth, Manada regrets it, because Aonosora looks like a lion being offered a big slice of meat.

"Mm hmm," Aonosora hums in a singsong voice. "Tezuka Kunimitsu, graduated from Seishun High School, the captain of the Seigaku Tennis Club and the student council president. Everyone knew and respected him. As did I… and more."

"More?"

"I didn't only respect him," the words come mellifluously. "We weren't mere friends back then. He was my boyfriend."

Manada is dumbstruck. It takes her approximately eight seconds before she can use her tongue again.

"You were… Kunimitsu-nii's…?"

"Everything went nicely in our third year of high school. But then something came up and we had to part," Aonosora's smile vanishes at the thought. "Years later, you come and snatch him away, while I'm still faithfully waiting for him."

_So, the wonderful lover Kunimitsu-nii always talks about, the lover to whom he made that promise is… Cielo?!_

"You steal everything away. The fame, the project, even the love of my life…" Aonosora spits out contemptuously.

Manada is at a loss of words. Satisfied with the effect she has made, Aonosora gets up from her seat. "I'm going. I'll pay for your drink. Good afternoon, Manada-san."

Aonosora breezes past the still dumbfounded Manada. The midnight-eyed model still can't gather the pieces of information Aonosora gave her.

_All the time, I always imagine Kunimitsu-nii's lover to be a wonderful person, because only wonderful people could steal his heart away. Even I never really get into his heart. I never imagine the great person Kunimitsu-nii's always talking is fondly about is someone like… Aonosora Naomi_…

Manada presses her lips hard. If that were the case, there is no way she will give up her Kunimitsu-nii to the hand of that witch. Never.

---oOo---

"Nice job, everyone! We will continue with the indoor session at five o'clock. Crew, gather here in half an hour. Models, gather in Chongook Aula in an hour."

"Ne!" (ne: yes, Korean)

"Soo Ki-ssi," Fuji turns around and smiles at the Korean male model calling him.

"Ne, Ye Jun-ssi?"

"Are you alright? I heard you fainted two days ago."

"Ah, that. Don't worry, I'm alright. Thank you for your concern," Fuji smiles sweetly. He opens his eyes a little, "Seems like you have another thing to tell me."

"Yeah, um, could I ask you a favor? I actually want to have myself photographed with that Japanese model, Manada Shouya. Just once is okay," the model, Sung Ye Jun, admits rather bashfully.

"Aah, she was here just a minute ago," Fuji looks around in search of the 21-year-old model. "Maybe she's off with her fiancé. I'll look for her."

"Thank you very much, Soo Ki-ssi," Ye Jun bows slightly. Fuji beams back before starting his searching.

_Can she be with Kunimitsu now? He said to me he would come to the project area. He must be waiting nearby…_

Fuji turns around a corner and immediately steps back to hide himself behind the wall. There they are, talking in a private spot of the area. Tezuka's face is very serious while Manada's bears surprise and curiosity.

"Why ask this all of a sudden, Kunimitsu-nii?"

Tezuka doesn't answer right away. Fuji has quite a clear idea of what this conversation is about and understands Tezuka's hesitation. The bespectacled man promises not to say anything about Fuji, but what should he say to Manada?

"Shouya," Tezuka starts. "Our parents keep asking when we will be ready for the marriage. We can't run away from this forever. I want to know what you really feel towards me, so that we will have no regret. Don't feel sorry or anything, just answer honestly is enough."

"Then I want to ask Kunimitsu-nii something too," Manada's voice is devoid of emotion. "Is it because your lover is here in Korea?"

Fuji is very surprised, almost shocked by Manada's words. He can feel that Tezuka is, too. His silence is enough an answer to her query.

"Kunimitsu-nii," Manada heaves a deep breath. "That lover of yours won't bring you any good. I love you. Please don't let me go."

That does it. She has said it. Fuji can practically see the world crumbling onto his head. His eyes turn misty and his legs begin to shake. He leans onto the hard bricks, not trusting his legs to prop him up.

_I should've seen this coming. I shouldn't let my hope up. I should just go on with my life and let them be_, the honey-haired man chants desolately in his head. He looks up at the cloudy sky, a lone tear falls onto pale porcelain cheek. Black spots creep up his vision, threatening to eat up his consciousness once more, but he refuses to fall. _I've expected this. I asked for this and now I got what I deserve._

He straightens his stance and tells his legs to stop wobbling. He wipes his wet eyes roughly with his sweater sleeve. Convincing himself that he is fine, that he can face Tezuka without breaking down, he turns around that sacred corner and smiles at their surprised reaction.

"Soo Ki-oppa?" Manada looks at him with wide innocent midnight eyes.

"Shou-chan, Tezuka," Fuji praises her for being able to maintain her affability in spite of her clear derision towards him just a minute ago. "Ye Jun-ssi asked if you willed to be photographed with him."

"Ye Jun-oppa? Ah, of course," she says, trying to dismiss the awkwardness from her previous exchange with her fiancé. "Looks like I have to go, Kunimitsu-nii… Kunimitsu-nii?"

The call apparently falls into deaf ears. Tezuka is staring straight at the cerulean-eyed man, unaware of anything else. The gaze is… undecipherable, for Manada at least. Fuji, however, can read every word written in the deep hazel eyes.

_Please wait. This has to be some sort of misunderstanding. She couldn't have known anything about you, about us. Don't leave just yet._

Fuji closes his eyes, trademark smile forming yet again. "Come on, Shou-chan. See you later, Tezuka."

The photographer turns on his heels, leaving the other part of him behind. Tezuka stays still, watching as the two figures walk away from him and disappears around the corner. Gust of wind breezes past him, adding to the coldness creeping up the crack in his heart.

He knows Fuji's 'see you later' is as good as 'good bye'. When he meets Fuji next time, the cerulean eyes won't be looking at him anymore.

The curtain has been closed.

**TBC**

**Next chapter's preview**:

The blitzes snap blindingly. Questions and comments pour endlessly like a rush stream.

"I'm thankful that this project is appreciated immensely by the public. Thank you," the young photographer in the spotlight speaks in representation of his crews.

"But Soo Ki-ssi, is it true that you used Manada Shouya-ssi instead of Aonosora 'Cielo' Naomi-ssi because her fiancé is your old friend?" A journalist asks.

"There's a saying that you will quit art industry soon after this project is done. Is it true?"

"I must answer negative for the first question. With utmost respect, I chose Manada-ssi over Cielo-ssi because Manada-ssi represents the spirit better," Fuji flashes a smile. "However, I confirm the latter statement as true. This charity project is my last project in Korea."

--

**A/N**: The chapters keep getting shorter and shorter, thanks to National Exam.

Muchikae Delight for those who review! I don't even know the taste, though. I think it's sweet and delicious enough. Aonosora's venom kiss for those who don't –smirk-

Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer**: Still no Fuji in the 4th and 5th chapter of New Prince of Tennis? No, not mine.

**A/N**: This is a celebratory chapter! Written to celebrate Tezuka's confession, the end of my exams, and my month-long holiday! Hupla!!!

Thank you for your supportive reviews! They mean so much to me (who was kinda depressed). My deepest regret that I couldn't reply to your feedbacks. For **SkySurf**, thank you for wishing me good luck for my exams. I think I did have some nice luck! For **ForeverShallNatureThrive**, Aonosora didn't know a single thing about the promise (she didn't mention anything about 'promise', did she?). For **Sileny**, no, Aonosora was NOT Tezuka's girlfriend back then. And **tokyo girl 05**, you have to read the next chapter to find your answer –wink- For **SilverWhiteDragon**, I don't know if Fuji could live with another guy aside of Tezuka –grins- But if I were Manada, I would also have a trouble letting Tezuka go for some wicked witch like Aonosora ^^;

It seems that Aonosora has an anti-fans club now, eh? I haven't really thought of the punishment I should give her. Any idea? –evil winks-

Also for **aterjsa**, **InuNekoKitsune**, **thezZLyN**, **Tacuma**, **Wisteria-Child**, **TezukaFujiEijilover**, **-strange-and-weird-**, **Dawn Uzumaki**, **Iraelys**, and **jadeskye**, sankyuu! –huggles-

**Warning**: sh-ai, un-beta-ed, OCs, super long chapter (nearly 4000s words o.O)

--

_**A Shining Future**_

**Chapter IV**

--

Fuji puts the receiver down with much more force than he intends to do. Huffing heavily, the honey-haired man collapses against the backrest of his work couch. His head is pounding, thanks to the pressure of both his project and personal problem. The phone call he just receives doesn't help, either.

He has about two hours free this morning before he has to set off to the photo shooting location. SGP Studio is almost deserted of people, he notes thankfully. Crowds will add to his headache. Peacefulness is very much welcome.

The desired atmosphere doesn't last long, it seems. His interphone beeps impatiently, breaking the little reverie that has developed inside the genius brain.

"Soo Ki-ssi, someone is here to meet you," his assistant, Kim Hwang Soon informs.

"Who is it, Hwang Soon?" Fuji asks, failing to conceal the exhaustion and stress in his voice.

The addressed assistant sounds hesitant for a moment. "Shita-ssi, Cielo-ssi's manager."

Fuji resists the urge to groan. "Let him in."

The connection breaks up with a brief 'click' and five seconds later, a smug-looking middle-aged Japanese man with belly fat and half-bald head enters the room, walked by an annoyed looking Hwang Soon.

"Park Soo Ki-ssi!" the man exclaims with strange Korean accent, not at all bothering to thank the assistant, who tries not to look sour as he nods politely to his employer and exits the room. Fuji is all smiles already, rising from his couch to welcome the guest.

"_Annyeong haseyo_," the young photographer extends a hand to handshake the manager. "Shita-ssi, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes!" the older man shakes the small hand vigorously. Fuji politely asks the manager to sit down across the table while he takes his previous couch.

"What can I help you?" the smiling lad asks, pretending that he hasn't known the answer.

"I think we can cut the pleasantries, Soo Ki-ssi," the older man across him seems to think similarly. "I come here to offer my model, Cielo, for the project you are currently working on."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm and desire to join my project, Shita-ssi," Fuji replies with the sentence he has built and rehearsed not longer than half an hour ago. "However, I am concentrating on working with local models. As for foreign models, I already fixed the line that we only need one from each country we will market the products in. As for Japan, I already decided on Manada Shouya-ssi and we have started working together."

"That's what my young lady—Cielo, I mean—expected you would say," Shita laughs, not at all dejected. "But she said that things will be different if she talks to you. So, I hope you won't mind if I invite my young lady in."

Fuji wants to decline, but it doesn't seem like the older man will take a no. He already gives someone a miss call and before long, the door to the room swings open.

Fuji can see how Hwang Soon tries in dismay to stop the woman from barging in, see how Shita greets her giddily and gives his chair to the model, but his now open cerulean eyes can only decipher one object in their periphery and it is the tall lady now standing across the table.

He can never forget that long black hair, the turned-up chin and nose, those ridiculously red lips, the way malice glints within those large orbs…

The said lady is also staring openly at him, haughty words seemingly dying on the tip of her tongue. Guess she also doesn't know who she is fated to meet after all…

"Park Soo Ki-ssi," she says after a while, having recovered from the shock. She gestures her manager to leave them alone. "_Annyong hashimnikka?_ Cielo _imnida_. _Choum banggapsumnida._"

Also collecting himself, Fuji replies, "_Annyong hashimnikka. _Park Soo Ki _imnida. Choum banggapsumnida_."

Without bow, without handshake. Both of the room's occupants eye each other warily, as if anticipating slaps or punches coming their way. The blue-eyed sits down on his couch and the model also takes a seat, regardless the lack of invitation.

"This is… a surprise," the woman speaks first, throwing her hair back. "Fuji Shuusuke, isn't it? Well, long time no see."

Fuji only nods, eyeing the model sharply with twin aquamarine orbs.

"I don't expect the infamous photographer of Korea turns out to be Japanese. And Fuji Shuusuke, to top it all. World is surely small, hm? Or fate is playing us," a corner of the red mouth quirks up in dark amusement.

The honey-haired photographer still refuses to comment to the rhetoric.

"It seems like forever has passed since our days as schoolmates. I never thought—"

"I don't intend to be rude," Fuji speaks up suddenly, voice flat and icy. "But I have work in a little while, so please get to the point."

Aonosora drops what little smile still playing on her lips. Green eyes dark, she splutters, "Good, let's get to the point. I demand to be involved in the pictorial book project you are working on."

To the point, indeed. Fuji's pupils dilate.

"May I know why I should fulfill your—as your wording stated—_demand_?"

"Hanakazawa co.," Aonosora replies triumphantly.

"Pardon?" Fuji remains calm, fingers lacing under his chin.

"Don't play dumb with me, Fuji Shuusuke. I know you have received the call from Hanakazawa co."

"The call that asked me to hire you instead of Manada Shouya? Yes, I have," Fuji leans onto the backrest of his couch, a finger unconsciously tapping against his left back palm. "That doesn't explain why I must agree, though."

"That explains enough!" Aonosora retorts impatiently. "Hanakazawa co. is the corporation that will handle the marketing and advertising of your pictorial books in Japan, and it insists that you hire me instead of that shortie Manada Shouya! You must know what will happen if you refuse. Your sales in Japan will be a total failure."

"You sure know a lot," the photographer comments, momentarily throwing his gaze up to the white ceiling. "Hanakazawa co… you really have it dance on your palm, don't you?"

She sneers, "Unfortunately, I do."

"You can have it dance as you wish, Cielo-ssi," the genius photographer retrieves his gaze from the ceiling. His clear blue eyes are now piercing through the woman. "But sorry, you can't have me dance for you."

A shudder runs down the woman's spine at the iciness within those glare and voice. She instinctively backs down but when she speaks, she throws the shakes out of her tone. "You know the consequence, Fuji Shuusuke. Not only your project will be a failure, your entire career is also at stake."

Fuji doesn't immediately reply. She can only mean one thing with that threat: his past relationship with Tezuka. A piece of news that can ruin not only his career, but also the young businessman's.

"Think carefully, Fuji Shuusuke," Aonosora heaves herself up from her seat. She throws one last venomous smirk at the silent photographer. "I'm waiting for your good news."

As soon as Aonosora closes the door, Fuji bumps himself onto the backrest. Hwang Soon is quick to approach him with a cup of much-needed coffee.

"She gave you a problem, didn't she?" the assistant put the cup on his employer's work desk. "I've heard about her reputation. She is a troublemaker; drinking, smoking, clubbing, sleeping with rich and mighty men…"

"Which she most likely did with Hanakazawa Ryoui," Fuji buries his head in both hands. His head is pounding like mad.

"Are you okay, Soo Ki-ssi? Need I get you aspirins?"

"No, thanks, I'm alright. Please contact the finance team. We'll have an emergency meeting after photography session today."

---oOo---

"I'm sorry… I never meant to betray my feeling to you. I just don't want…"

The door to the bathroom clicks open. Tezuka emerges from inside, fresh after shower.

"Your turn, Shouya. The water is still warm," he informs, toweling his hair dry.

"Okay," the bob-haired model hastily drops whatever she is holding onto the desk and goes to shower.

Tezuka walks to the desk Manada just left. He glances at the thing Manada dropped a while ago—her wallet. A corner of something that looks like a photograph peeks from inside the purple leather case. He isn't the type to snoop about, but curiosity gets on him. After all, he thinks bitterly, Manada is his wife-to-be, right? It's normal to know whose photo she was staring at so secretively.

He steals a glance at the closed bathroom door. Manada always takes about forever and a minute in the shower. Carefully, the bespectacled man opens the wallet. A small piece of glossy paper immediately falls but he catches it before it touches the ground.

The man in the photograph is staring back at him with dark-colored eyes and a patient smile. His hair is thick, soft-looking, and black in color. There are lines on his face that tell Tezuka that he is not just a gentleman, but also a hard-worker. Faintly he reminds Tezuka of Oishi or Kawamura.

The hazel-eyed man doesn't feel any flicker of jealousy or dislike for the man. Instead he feels rather confused. Manada is most likely still devoted to—if he didn't mistake—her past lover. Why did she say that she loved him? The model said that Tezuka's past lover wouldn't bring him any good. Could it be that Manada thinks like his mother did seven years ago? Could it be that Manada only tries to protect him from the relationship that she thinks will do harm to him?

Tezuka frowns. If he didn't get to the bottom of this matter, not only Fuji and he will be hurt, but Manada as well.

His train of thought is cut by shrill of a bell, indicating they have a guest. The lines on his forehead increase. They never had any guest during their stay in Korea, much less in the evening. Who visits them now, when clock nearly chimes 9 P.M?

Tezuka strides to the door and takes a look through the peephole. The sight he gets, however, makes his inside freeze. He opens the door slowly.

"S—Fuji?"

The shorter man smiles up at him, albeit uneasily. "Tezuka."

The hazel-eyed man holds the door open, gesturing his guest to come in. Fuji smiles thankfully at him and steps inside as Tezuka closes the door quietly. The suite is divided into bedroom and living room, so Tezuka walks the photographer into the living room and gestures him to take a seat.

"Thank you," Fuji plops down onto the couch. "Ne, Tezuka, don't treat me like a guest in your house," he adds, seeing Tezuka already makes his way to the counter where packs of coffee and tea are stored.

The bespectacled man nods and takes a seat on another couch in the room. He clears his throat, trying to cut the awkward silence that settles in the room.

"Actually I come to see Shou-chan," Fuji informs, crossing a slender leg atop of the other. "There's something I'd like to discuss with her."

"Aa. She's having a shower," Tezuka supplies.

"I see. I'll just wait for her, then," Fuji replies, smile intact. "I hope you aren't disturbed by my sudden visit?"

"No. We haven't gone to bed yet."

"I see," Fuji says, and silence comes again.

They spend at least ten minutes in solid stillness before Tezuka speaks up, voice soft enough only to be heard by Fuji, "Shuusuke."

Fuji looks at him warningly, "Tezuka."

But Tezuka isn't called 'frustratingly determined' for nothing. "Listen to me, about yesterday—"

"I thought we've agreed not to discuss this anymore," Fuji cuts in, voice firm, although the corners of his mouth shake. It's hard to be tough around Tezuka.

"Could you please let me finish first?" Tezuka closes his hazel eyes and heaves a deep sigh. "Misunderstandings tend to happen when you refuse to listen."

Fuji falls silent. Tezuka takes it as a sign to continue. "Just before you arrived, I sort of caught Shouya staring at a photograph. Of a man. Have I told you that she actually had a lover before she was betrothed to me?"

Fuji racks his brain for a name. "Ojiwara Kyoshin?"

Not a tensai for nothing. Tezuka nods, "I think it's a photograph of him. She makes me wonder. Could it be that everything is just some sort of misunderstan—?"

"Tezuka," Fuji cuts in. This time, the bespectacled man doesn't scold him. "Don't you think we're being too… wistful?"

The hazel eyes look down in a moment of pain, making the smaller man thoroughly regret his words. But he has to be rational. If they were to wake up from this dream, they better wake up quick, before they fall too deep into the dream.

"You may be right," Tezuka answers finally, eyes steady when they look up to meet Fuji's cerulean ones. "I just want us to have no regret."

No regret. Yes. Fuji replays the words all over again in his head. They don't have all time in the world to see each other. Soon Tezuka has to head back for Japan and get married with Manada there. Fuji's breath hitches painfully at the thought.

"But how…?" the honey-haired man closes his eyes in dismay. "How to clear things up?"

Tezuka is thinking about this, too. It's obvious that Manada has known about _them_, right? How to assure her that her thought is wrong? Worse, how if all these thoughts are merely the effects of his denial? How if Manada actually _did_ love him? Wait. Come to think of it, he hasn't even asked how Manada could know about him and Fuji…

"Kunimitsu-nii, who do we have over… SOO KI-OPPA!"

Both men turn their heads towards the bedroom door, from which Manada just emerges. She hops towards the photographer and flings her arms around the slender neck. "Soo Ki-oppa! What a surprise! What brings you here?"

"Shou-chan," Fuji greets, his signature smile plastered back on his face. Oh, how he wants to believe that indeed Manada doesn't think of him as harm to her fiancé, how he wants to believe that everything is just a huge misunderstanding, that tomorrow he will wake up and find that he can claim Tezuka back and spend his future with him…

"Why do you suddenly visit, Soo Ki-oppa?" Manada asks curiously when she has calmed down enough.

"Actually, I'm here to offer a proposal," Fuji states carefully, thoughts back to business.

"Proposal?"

"Yes. It's a proposal of marketing and advertising the pictorial books in Japan. We need a Japan's corporation as sponsor. Actually we already had a sponsor, Hanakazawa co., but something comes up and we can no longer depend on them. It's too sudden if we offered the proposals to random corporations, they will think we are not professional for we already started the project before finding a sponsor. You are one of the models involved in this project. I'm hoping there will be a special consideration if we offered this proposal to Manada co. I need your help," Fuji's smile looks hopeful, although a bit strained. Tezuka understands that Fuji isn't used to being in the position of asking.

"I think I can manage," Manada says thoughtfully. "I can ask Otou-chan. He was happy when you called me to join your project. I think he won't mind helping."

"Thank you," Fuji says sincerely, relief evident in his voice. He looks relatively more relaxed, though obviously there are some things that are still bothering him.

"Soo Ki-oppa?"

"Hai?"

"Is that why you looked so tensed in today's photo session? You looked like you would just pass out any moment! I was so worried!" Manada exclaims concernedly.

"Did I?" Fuji lets out a soft laugh. "Sorry, I always make you worried."

"You have to take care of yourself," Tezuka speaks up, not bothering to conceal the soft edge in his voice. "You look tired. A bit pale, too."

Fuji is sure he doesn't look pale anymore, for he can feel the heat that is slowly creeping up to his cheeks.

"And you still have to drive home," Manada's eyebrows furrow in concern. "It's already ten. Why don't you stay here for the night?"

The young photographer almost chokes on his own saliva. The idea of sleeping in a same suite with Tezuka somehow doesn't settle well with him… or maybe it settles too well. Fuji shakes his head in attempt to clear it.

"Ne, I'm alright. Thank you for your concern. I'm sorry for disturbing your night rest," the lithe man stands up from the couch. "I better get going now. Good night."

---oOo---

In the pictorial book, Manada has three pages of her own, four pages with other models and two pages with all models involved in the project. In total, she has nine days of work out of their two weeks of stay in Korea. She makes use of the free days to the maximum. She drags her fiancé around Seoul, visiting all entertainment sites they can find in the busy city. Some other times they spend hanging around the photography location, seeing that the places Fuji picks have nice and interesting views.

The times at photography area are Tezuka's favorite times. It gives him the chances to see Fuji in action. The way he arranges the models and property, the way he fiddles with the seemingly complex equipment, the way he shows his seriousness and dedication in the field he loves, the way his smile seems so true when he captures impressive moments makes the young businessman helplessly fall deeper and deeper for the young photographer.

After seven full years without Fuji in his life, Tezuka tries to carve every picture of the blue-eyed man within his heart. Two weeks will never be enough to erase his thirst for the other man, but he tries to savor every second to the fullest. Every smile, every word, even every drop of tears… His heart swells with love, so much until sometimes it becomes too hurtful not being able to own those smiles and tears.

People say, the more we want to savor time, the more it rushes to an end. Before long, their stay in Korea has come to an end. The short dream has halted to a stop, leaving him to wake up to reality.

The morning before their flight back to Japan, a press conference is held regarding the grand charity project. Initially, Tezuka has refused to come, seeing that he won't be needed there. But after much persuasion (pouts and threats) from Manada, he relents. He opts to stand hidden behind a pillar near the long row of chairs on which Fuji and his crews are seated, watching the conference as it kicks start.

Fuji, who sits in the middle, stands up and takes the microphone. "This project is named 'Rainbow on Our Earth'. The main goal is to show the world that beautiful colors of the rainbow aren't only found on the sky. There are various amazing 'colors' down here on our earth—the color of friendship, toleration, and love between many different countries, religions and tribes.

"The royalty that is gained from the selling of these books will be used to help our brothers and sisters who are not as lucky as we are, specifically the ones who reside in Korea.

"We are glad and thankful that this charity project is appreciated immensely by the public. Thank you."

Tezuka watches proudly as the young photographer in the spotlight gives his speech. Fuji looks worn out but is very proud nevertheless. That's natural, Tezuka thinks. He is a witness to Fuji's hard work, to every drop of sweat trailing down the lithe figure as he captured motion after motion.

"Soo Ki-ssi, this project is believed to be a huge success! Who do you dedicate this for?"

"I'd like to thank all the crews, models, sponsors, and people who support this program. As for me personally, I'd like to thank my family and the one…" Fuji pauses. "Everyone who has taught me to love."

Sounds of scribbles echo in the hall, as well as sounds of shutters and blitzes. Tezuka faintly wonders how Fuji feels to be photographed when he is usually the one behind the lenses.

"But Soo Ki-ssi, is it true that you used Manada Shouya-ssi instead of Aonosora 'Cielo' Naomi-ssi because her fiancé is your old friend?" A journalist asks.

"There is a saying that you will quit Korean art industry as soon as the pictorial books are released. Is it for real?"

"I must answer negative for the first question. With utmost respect, I chose Manada-ssi over Cielo-ssi because Manada-ssi represents the spirit better," Fuji smiles. "But yes, this charity project will probably be my last project in Korea."

"So it's true that you're taking an early retire? When you're at the peak of your career?"

"Is it true that Japan wants you back because you were born there?"

"Rumors say that you're actually a gay. Is it true?"

"I believe it doesn't have anything to do with the project," Fuji responds, furrowing his eyebrows.

"But people say you have to quit entertainment world before your fans discover your abnormality!"

"Someone even said that Manada-ssi's fiancé was once your gay partner!"

"There is also a saying that you'll quit because of failing health. How do you respond to this?"

"People even say that your health problem has a connection with your gay life! Meaning you suffer from some kind of dirty disease…"

"Give us an explanation, Soo Ki-ssi!"

"Yes, tell us! The public wants the truth!!!"

Tezuka watches in extreme anxiety as things get out of hand. The crews are trying their best to prevent the journalists from pressing Fuji further. He can't believe how rumors like that can spread like wild fire. Who has the heart to spread such issues to the press?

Blitzes snap blindingly. Questions and comments pour endlessly like streams without estuary.

"Regarding this matter, I…" the honey-haired photographer falters in mid-sentence. The blitzes are too sharp, the voices are too noisy, the sounds are too screechy and inaudible… They keep on asking, judging, accusing, pressing, shouting, and snapping at him to answer. Fuji's brain is muddled and his sight goes blurred. The journalists are waiting impatiently. Everything is a chaos. He cannot understand a word they are saying…

"Soo Ki-ssi?" a crew that sits beside him asks worriedly. Fuji becomes unresponsive to every call. He just stands there, supporting himself by propping two arms against the long table. His head is slightly bowed, bangs covering his eyes which are now shut in pain.

"Soo Ki-oppa?" Manada, who is also present there, calls him anxiously. The journalists slowly notice Fuji's odd condition.

"Soo Ki-ssi? What happens?"

Without warning, the slender body of the photographer falls sideward. The crews are too shocked to register the situation to move a single finger. Before the unconscious body hits the floor, though, a pair of strong arms has readily caught it.

"Ambulance, hurry!" Tezuka barks out as the crowds turn frenzy. Kim Hwang Soon fumbles nervously with his cell phone and miscalls two times before finally getting through the right number.

"Shuusuke? Can you hear me? Shuusuke!" Tezuka shakes the limp body in his arms gently, but to no avail. Fuji's face is as white as cotton and his skin is cold to touch. Tezuka holds the slender body closer, attempting to share some body heat. His heart beats frantically as he listens to Fuji's harsh and unsteady breathing.

In the turmoil, a pair of eyes is watching them, undecipherable emotion glints within.

**TBC**

**Next chapter's preview**:

"_Annyong hi kaseyo_ (good bye)," the honey-haired man whispers hoarsely. As he smiles, a lone tear falls and trails down his white, pale cheek.

Tezuka gives him a small smile, a smile that's barely there, but is too true to be denied. "_Annyong hi kyeseyo _(good bye)," he whispers just as softly. He slowly unlaces his finger from Fuji's slender ones. "I'll see you again."

The white door creaks ajar. Manada peeks from behind it. "Kunimitsu-nii? It's time to leave. The car has been waiting."

--

**A/N**: It's long, isn't it? Hope it's not that boring –fidgets- I finished this at around 2 A.M, so it seems I made more grammatical errors than usual.

Review! A free copy of Rainbow on Our Earth if you do 


	6. Chapter V

**Disclaimer**: Of course not mine, darling.

**A/N**: It's me again! I decided to post this revised chapter because I was not satisfied at all with the previous version. It is too short and doesn't provide us with our daily need of TeFu deliciousness, does it? So I wrote this at 12 A.M., disregarding the fact that I have class at 8, for all my beloved readers who always support me! I love you! Special thanks to **ayame shuurei**, **thezZLyN**, **InuNekoKitsune**, **arthel**, and **Tacuma **who reviewed on the last chapter, previous version of this chapter, and wished me happy birthday :)

I also thank the other reviewers who gave feedbacks on the last chapter, namely **vegibee**, **Wisteria-Child**, **SkySurf**, **Lusterless**, **spiralsecrets**, **Sileny**, **Dawn Uzumaki**, **SilverWhiteDragon**, **-strange-and-weird-**, and **jadeskye**. Heart you all!

Now, hope you enjoy this longer, more substantial chapter!

**Warning**: sh-ai, un-beta-ed, OCs, done at the midnight and hasn't gone through any editing, done amidst the mounting homework.

--

_**A Shining Future**_

**Chapter V**

--

Fuji Yumiko exits the hospital room with a slightly tired but relieved smile. Tezuka looks up upon hearing the door opens. He gets up from the waiting couch in haste.

"Fuji-neesan, how's he?" the bespectacled man asks, worry coating his tone.

"Is Soo Ki-oppa alright?" Manada, who sits beside him, also inquires anxiously.

"Everything's okay. He has just woken up," the oldest of Fuji sibling informs the pair with a beam. Manada breathes out audibly in relief. "Why don't you go inside and see him?"

"We'd love to," Manada gets to her feet. "Come, Kunimitsu-nii."

"Go ahead," Tezuka stays put. "I'd like to have a word with Hyo Min-ssi first."

Looking curious but obeying nonetheless, Manada enters the white door that Yumiko keeps ajar.

"'Hyo Min-ssi'," Yumiko chuckles while making herself comfortable on the seat Manada previously occupied. "It sounds foreign, coming from you."

"Shouya knows you as Park Hyo Min," Tezuka says matter-of-factly, sitting down again and straightening his back. This makes the older woman laugh slightly louder.

"You are so serious, Tezuka-kun. I didn't know staid men could be interesting," she answers to the bespectacled man's questioning gaze. "No wonder Shuusuke is very fond of you."

The latter comment throws both of them silent. After a while, Yumiko speaks up again.

"So, Tezuka-kun, what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

The young businessman looks contemplative and—are her eyes deceiving her?—frustrated for a moment. "I want to know… everything."

Tezuka's hazel eyes look straight into Yumiko's. The lady seer sighs.

"Why don't you ask Shuusuke?" she asks back carefully.

"He wouldn't tell me!" Tezuka snaps suddenly albeit in whisper, barely keeping his emotion in check. Yumiko is taken aback. Never in her life has she seen the usually collected man this desperate. She wasn't that close to the Seigaku's ex-captain, but her brother has told her enough about the infamous stoic boy.

"Tezuka-kun…"

"He is still avoiding me," the brown-haired man exhales tiredly. "I'm going back to Japan in three hours and yet we still haven't cleared up things."

Yumiko looks downcast. She can see how the problem bothers the man beside her. She cannot say that she understands the whole situation, seeing how tangled things have become, but she knows that life won't be the same anymore for both Tezuka and her brother after today.

But, is it really her place to explain? Does she have the right to interfere her brother's life? Shuusuke won't like it. Maybe everything that her blue-eyed sibling refuses to tell Tezuka is indeed better to be kept. Then again, does she have the knowledge of what Tezuka really wants to know?

"If anything," the ex-captain speaks up again, voice calmer and eyes solemn. "I want us to at least part without regret."

Yumiko thins her lips in contemplation. "I see," the brown-haired lady says decidedly. "I will tell you everything within the range of my knowledge. But you must be aware that there are some things only Shuusuke can explain to you."

Keeping the intangible emotions that are bubbling up inside of him, Tezuka nods slowly. "Thank you, Fuji-neesan."

---oOo---

"I swear by God, I know who the person behind this all is!" Manada spits out fervently, stomping and moping around like a sulky kid. "Aren't you angry, Soo Ki-oppa?"

Fuji eyes her with half amusement and half confusion. "I'm quite insulted, actually."

"Oh, really," the black-haired model finally settles down on a stool beside the photographer's bed. "You're acting too cool regarding this matter, Soo Ki-oppa. Go report her to the law court! She attempted to ruin your reputation."

"I hope we're thinking about the same person," Fuji tilts his head. "Who do you have in mind, Shou-chan?"

"Cielo, who else?!" Manada spits out loathingly, and then throws another angry fit.

"Okay, okay, I get it," the honey-haired man tries to calm the boiling model down.

"No, it's not okay! First she tried to intimidate me, and then she attempted to threat and demolish your name. Gosh! No, it's not okay at all."

"Ah right, she once asked to meet you, didn't she? What did she tell you?"

"She told me to take an orthopedic program and… Soo Ki-oppa! Don't laugh!" Manada pouts embarrassedly as Fuji laughs softly at her recount. "I don't know what Kunimitsu-nii saw in a person like her," her face scrunches up at the thought.

Blue eyes snap open at the words. "Tezuka?"

"Yes, how could he—Soo Ki-oppa? You know, don't you?"

"Know what?" Fuji asks carefully.

"Aonosora Naomi was in the same high school as you and Kunimitsu-nii, wasn't she?"

A slight frown marred the photographer's pale countenance. "She was."

"You are Kunimitsu-nii's best friend. You must know that Aonosora Naomi was Kunimitsu-nii's girlfriend!"

Silence envelopes the white-washed room. Fuji closes his eyes in brief remembrance.

"Girlfriend?" Fuji questions solemnly after the pause. "Is that what she told you?"

"Well… was she not?" A glimmer of hope sparkled in Manada's midnight eyes. Fuji has to look away to hide his dismay.

"There was a time when they were close," Fuji answered contemplatively. "But as to whether or not they were an item… I think Tezuka is the one who has the clear answer."

Now that he thinks about it, Tezuka has never cleared that matter. He never asks how Tezuka could know the truth behind Aonosora's hard trap. Was there a time in their separation when Tezuka and Aonosora got together?

Another thought strikes him in the head. Could it be that Manada thinks Aonosora is the lover Tezuka meant? Could it be, like Tezuka said, that it is just a messed misunderstanding?

"…I don't know what that witch wants!" meanwhile, the bob-haired model continues ranting. "I mean, even if you were gay or anything, what's her problem? She just can't accept the fact that you chose me over her. Oh, what a pain in the…"

Fuji watches the model with disarrayed mind. _What did she say? She seems not to mind about my preference._ _Or is it just because she thinks Aonosora is merely bluffing? But how if she didn't mind if it were me…?_

"…even to the extent of saying that you and Kunimitsu-nii were gay partners! What the hell is wrong with the world? She went over the top! Spreading such a…"

_Well, maybe no_, the fair-haired photographer thinks sadly, pressing his lips tight. He is confused and he doesn't have that much of time. Tezuka will fly back to Japan in a matter of hours and they will once again be separated.

"Shou-chan," the cerulean-eyed man calls as Manada takes a breath between sentences. Trying to sound as casual as possible, he asks, "When should I expect to receive invitation to your wedding?"

Manada stares at him for five full seconds before blushing furiously, "Soo Ki-oppa! Don't tease!"

Fuji laughs though deep inside, he wants nothing but to cry. "Should I say soon?"

"Mnn," the small model pouts, but she is already used to the photographer's regular teases. "I don't know. Kunimitsu-nii and I never talked about it that far. But our parents seem to want it soon."

"I see," Fuji nods before settling his gaze on his lap. "Take care of him, ne."

Manada looks oddly at the honey-haired photographer for a moment. "Ne, Soo Ki-oppa."

Fuji looks up at the model's serious tone. "Mn?"

Manada bits her lower lip, seeming hesitant to voice what is bugging her mind. "If you—how should I put it?—if even you, as Kunimitsu-nii's best friend, didn't know much about Aonosora Naomi's relationship with Kunimitsu-nii…" the midnight-eyed woman is trying to gather her thought. "Is there maybe another person who… you think… was even closer to Kunimitsu-nii? A person who could hold the most importance in his heart? Because…" Manada falters. "I shouldn't tell you this. It is a shame on me, but… Kunimitsu-nii said, he once had a lover whom he made a promise with and… that person is currently here in Korea," the model holds her breath, her face falling. Maybe she is embarrassed to admit that her fiancé still keeps interest on his past lover. But she is too curious, maybe even suspicious, that she's willing to swallow her pride. "If not Aonosora, then who…?"

Midnight eyes dare themselves to look at the other occupant of the room. Ocean meets midnight for a split second, before the young photographer averts his sight to his blanketed lap, lost of words. Silence resounds for what can be a second, an hour, an eternity. Manada lets out a small smile.

"I'm going to call Kunimitsu-nii in."

---oOo---

"Anemia?"

"Yes, acquired hemolytic anemia. It's a disease where the red blood cells are suffering abnormal breakdowns, or so the doctor told us. Shuusuke's case is not life-threatening, but it is disadvantaging his career which requires high-flowing motion," Yumiko says, slipping a strand of hair behind her ear. "It causes early fatigue, headaches and wobbly legs. When it gets more serious, like this morning, it can cause dyspnea and fainting."

"He didn't have it when he was in Japan, did he?" Tezuka frowns as information fills him. "Or else, he wouldn't be able to play tennis."

"Mm hmm, he acquired it. Actually, it surfaced about three years ago. As for the trigger, we still haven't had a clear clue. Maybe fatigue, stress, or simply sub-active gene, but even the doctors haven't published the exact cause yet," Yumiko let out a small sigh. "We have tried to convince him to take a more laidback job, but he is adamant about photography. This year his illness seems to be getting worse, though. That's why he swore to Kaa-san and Tou-san that he will retire from professional circuit after this project. It takes Kaa-san's almost crying and Yuuta's worry fit to make him relent."

The frown on Tezuka's countenance deepens. "He is getting worse?"

"Will be better once he lessens his burden, doctor said," the older woman smiles fondly. "We all wish for his recovery. You do too, ne, Tezuka-kun?"

"Of course," the young businessman answers readily. Yumiko's acute hearing doesn't miss the soft edge in his voice, and her smile widens.

"Fuji-neesan, I want to ask another thing," Tezuka, Yumiko observes bemusedly, looks unusually nervous. It reminds her that this man in front of her is indeed of the same age as her little brother, not a thirty-something entrepreneur. "Shuusuke, he… Has he been seeing anyone here in Korea?"

The question almost successfully triggers laughter from the woman's throat. Tezuka sounds like a lovesick teenager! Fortunately she is wise enough to recollect herself. Instead, she soothingly put a hand on the brown-haired man's shoulder. "You know whom his heart is devoted to."

Just then, the white door is opened. Manada peeks outside before letting herself out of the patient room. Yumiko withdraws her hand as Manada approaches. The 21-year-old model can't help but being intrigued.

"Do we have some counseling session here?" Manada tilts her head, pitch black hair swaying sideward.

"Tezuka-kun needs some advice," Yumiko answers cheerfully. "He is going to build a family, no? He has to seek advice from the experienced."

His fiancé laughs at this, but Tezuka is thrown into contemplation. Truth be told, he doesn't have a clue as to where this road will lead him too. He can't imagine himself married to Manada nor can he ensure a future with the love of his life.

"… you can tell me about Da Joo-oppa and little Seo Geuk afterwards," by the second he comes back to reality, Manada and Yumiko have already chirped about people he assumes are Yumiko's newly built family. "Meanwhile, Kunimitsu-nii, go see Soo Ki-oppa won't you?"

Tezuka rises to his feet. Just as he makes the first step, he feels his fiancé's small hand on his back.

"You only have less than an hour, Kunimitsu-nii," Manada whispers, tone totally serious. "What you have to say, say."

Hazel eyes widen for a moment before gazing straight ahead. Breathing deeply, Tezuka reaches for the doorknob that will lead him to a future he must embrace.

"Tezuka."

He is back into the same white-washed room, looking at the same pale figure sitting on the patient bed. Only this time it is not a sleeping or denying Fuji he is facing. It is a completely awake, serious Fuji that is waiting for him.

That's good. They can't waste time for denial.

The young businessman closes the door gently behind his back. "Shuusuke."

The hazel-eyed man approaches the young photographer and swiftly takes the slender body into his arms. Silent concern, relief, hope, confusion, worry, love are carried out through the gentle engulfing arms.

Fuji leans against the other's broad chest, wanting nothing but to melt into the inviting warmth. "Kunimitsu…"

A hand automatically finds its way through honey-brown locks. The caress is soothing, almost like an effort of calming, though Tezuka himself isn't really sure who the one needing the consoling is. They stay like that for unknown limit of time, contemplating yet at the same time wanting to just forget everything.

But the clock keeps ticking. Want it or not, they have to deal with the situation.

"Kunimitsu," Fuji says as he slowly disentangles himself from the warm embrace. Oceanic eyes look up at hazel. "I want to ask something."

Tezuka runs a hand on a soft pale cheek. "Which is?"

"Did you and Aonosora get together?"

Tezuka is taken aback, so much that the hand stops dead in track. He hasn't heard that name for years and doesn't wish to do now, moreover from the mouth of this one person he truly loves.

"Aono… sora?"

Fuji nods solemnly. "Aonosora Naomi."

Tezuka retracts his hand from the fair face. Queries swam in the depth of narrowing chocolate eyes. "Are you still suspicious of me?"

"No, no," Fuji quickly soothes the other man, enveloping a palm in his. "I just… want to know. I deserve to know, don't I?"

Tezuka gently squeezes the small hand. "If you are still worried about that, then no, I did not get together with that woman."

Fuji takes a deep breath. To be honest, he doesn't think Tezuka did either. But still, it lifts him up to know that he was, is, and hopefully will be the only one holding Tezuka's promise.

"Thank you…" he whispers softly.

Tezuka's other hand captures Fuji's chin, daring the clear blue eyes to look into his. "What does anything have to do with Aonosora?"

The cerulean eyes turn somber. "She is here, in Korea."

Tezuka wonders how many surprises he has to deal with that day. First Fuji's collapsing, and then this…

"You… met her somewhere?"

"More like she found me," Fuji shakes his head a little. "On purpose."

Tezuka's countenance turn confused, an expression only a few have the privilege to see. Fuji sighs heavily.

"Remember when I came to your hotel room that night? I did that because of her. She is now a model and she demanded to be involved in my project. Not that she knew Park Soo Ki is actually me, though. I naturally refused her demand, seeing that her attitude hasn't changed and she won't be able to carry the spirit of my project. Only, she has an ultimate weapon. She holds the tail of the company that will handle the marketing in Japan. She truly gave me a headache," Fuji shakes his head again, the honey hair framing his face swaying with the movement.

Tezuka is lost in thought. Just how many problems are they bound to handle? It's almost unbelievable how small the world is. Or rather, how eager fate wants to play with them.

Tezuka eyes his beloved who looks troubled at the moment. He bends and tenderly kisses the other's forehead, trying to smooth out the frown that has marred it. Aonosora can go to hell. He won't let her harm Fuji again. "Don't worry. Everything will fall back into place. Just please, don't let her ruin your health."

"I will," Fuji promises, a small smile blooms on his pale face. "Kunimitsu, there is one more…"

"Wait a minute," something crosses Tezuka's mind, forcing him to cut Fuji's speech. "Is she the 'Cielo' Shouya always talks about?"

"Bingo," Fuji replies somewhat grimly. "She phoned Shouya to meet her when we were at the hospital, remember?"

"Aa," the bespectacled man frowns. "So, she has met Shouya?"

"That's the important point," Fuji heaves a sigh. This is the time. This is the key. "Kunimitsu, Aonosora claimed to Shouya that she was your girlfriend."

Fuji thinks he sees bafflement as Tezuka's chocolate eyes widen. Realization seems to dawn on him moments later, and the perplexity is soon replaced by raging fire.

"She did… what?"

"Kunimitsu, Shouya thinks that your lover was Aonosora Naomi."

Tezuka's strong jaws tighten, before he turns around and makes his way to the door. Fuji barely manages to seize his hand.

"What are you going to do?"

"Tell Shouya," Tezuka answers shortly, his lips pressed hard. "I should have made sure this is just a misunderstanding. I know Shouya. It's impossible for her to have such notorious opinion about you. I never asked her how she knew about our relationship or how she could develop such a disreputable view on you. We both had anxiety, and a word from her sent us immediately judging without using logic. How silly of me," it is very rare to see the bespectacled man so emotional and hasty.

"Kunimitsu," Fuji calls softly, trying to put some sense into his beloved's head. "Do you think if she knows your lover was me, she won't despise me? The relationship between men isn't something everyone can deal with. Maybe she will end up loathing us."

"At least she will know that Aonosora Naomi was _not _my lover," Tezuka counters. He makes a move towards the door again, but Fuji holds him in place.

"_Yudan sezu ni ikou_!" Fuji tugs the other's hand. "Weren't you the one who always reminded us?"

"We don't have all time in the world!" Tezuka tries very hard not to snap. "I'm flying back to Japan in one or two hours. This matter has to be cleared. I don't us to regret, Shuusuke. I…" the bespectacled man heaves a deep breath, trying to recollect himself. He squeezes the hand that's still enveloping his. "I don't want to lose you again, Shuusuke. Not anymore."

Fuji looks down at the floor. _Thank you Kunimitsu_, he muses sadly. _But…_

"At least, we can do justice to Shouya," Fuji murmurs.

"What do you mean?" Tezuka asks, not fully comprehending the blue-eyed man's words.

When Fuji looks up to meet his beloved's eyes, his face is determined and his voice is steady. "We are going to fight for our happiness, won't we?"

Startled by the sudden show of strong resolve, but having the same determination nonetheless, Tezuka nods surely. "Of course."

"We are going to fight the world and the people we love most," Fuji reminds. "We are not only going to fight them, but also going to hurt them."

"I'm aware of that," Tezuka nods again, seemingly not even wavering at the caution. He has known this all along. It's a consequence he must face. Although it would not be an easy way, he made up his mind the moment that fateful promise was made.

"And because you're currently engaged to another person, it means that I have to, say, steal you from that person," Fuji says again, tone totally serious. "But that person is a woman I know well. She is a good woman and she has her own love of life. I want us to be happy, Kunimitsu, but I don't want to dance upon another person's pain. I know you, I'm sure your conscience also won't allow you to do something like that. There's only one thing I can think of to make it fair."

Tezuka holds his breath. "Which is?"

"Find Ojiwara Kyoshin."

Ojiwara Kyoshin. The man in the photo. The man Manada is devoted to. The man that was forced to part with his lover, just like him and Fuji seven years ago.

Tezuka nods slowly. It's true. He can't be selfish and dump Manada just like that. Manada has been a sister to him and he also wants happiness for her. It is very irresponsible of him if he exposed his relationship with Fuji and left his fiancé alone. Moreover, Manada is a model and has reputation to uphold. "That's right. I will try my best to manage it."

Fuji smiles a small but sincere smile. "We can wait until we find him. It's only fair for us to help them fighting for their love too, ne?"

Tezuka can't help but smiling at the pleasant countenance of his beloved's. "In the meantime," Tezuka tightens his grip on the smaller hand. "No matter how far the distance between us, there is no one who can get between us. I will live my future with you and you will live yours with me. Promise."

Fuji's twin blue eyes hold startling brilliant gleams. "Promise."

The bespectacled man inches forward to seal their renewed promise. He tips the other's face upwards and touches those soft lips with his own. It is sweet, affectionate, bonding but not compelling. Tezuka gently parts the other's lips with his tongue, exploring the sweet cavern in a tender movement.

When they part, the lovely smile on Fuji's face is something he will give his heart and soul to fight for. He brings Fuji's palm up and places a kiss on the back of the white hand. "Take care."

Fuji's other hand moves to caress the golden-brown hair, then down to the high cheekbone and the strong jaw. "It's time, ne? _Annyong hi kaseyo_ (good bye)," the honey-haired man whispers hoarsely. As he smiles, a lone tear falls and trails down his pale porcelain cheek. "I will miss you. Very much."

Tezuka gives him a small smile, a smile that's barely there, but tells everything that's left unspoken. "_Annyong hi kyeseyo _(good bye)," he whispers just as softly. He slowly unlaces his finger from Fuji's slender ones. "I'll see you again. I promise."

They stare at each other for the longest time, trying to map everything into minds, before the white door suddenly creaks ajar. Manada peeks from behind it. "Kunimitsu-nii? It's time to leave. The car has been waiting. We have to leave, Soo Ki-oppa."

"Ah, hai," Fuji smiles brightly at the model. "Thank you for your cooperation."

Manada slips into the room and approaches the young photographer. "I can never express enough gratitude to you, Soo Ki-oppa. I will truly miss you." She tilts her head towards her fiancé. "Kunimitsu-nii will too, won't you?"

"Of course," he replies with a small smile. "Thank you… Fuji."

Manada eyes him before reverting back to the young photographer. "Take care, Soo Ki-oppa. Don't be too tired, okay?"

Fuji chuckles. "Sorry for making you worry."

"Ne, we really have to go," the bob-haired model looks at her watch. "Annyong hi kaseyo, Soo Ki-oppa!"

Cerulean and hazel eyes meet for one last time, before the two figures slip out of the room and close the door, leaving the remaining figure on the bed who suddenly feels very, very lonely.

**TBC**

**Next chapter's preview**:

Perhaps this is what people call _déjà vu_. Sitting alone in a waiting room again, with a rod of newspaper, waiting for the very same person who always appears at least an hour later that the expected time. Why oh why should he accompany her to the airport when he has more works than the amount he is comfortable with?

"KUNIMITSU-NII!"

See? She shouts his name in public _again_. He can see the shadow looming over the newspaper he is reading. The bespectacled man is sure there is a time he experienced a very similar encounter. If his memory didn't fail him, the last time it happened the person standing before him was…

Tezuka looks up, knuckles white from gripping the poor papers too hard. Twinkling blue eyes greet him as the owner cheerfully smiles.

"_Annyeong haseyo_?"

--

**A/N**: I hope you're satisfied with this revised version! –winks-

Review! A ticket to Japan if you do (Tezuka will not be willing to leave Fuji alone in Korea, so he decides to stay and you can have his ticket :))))

Thank you for reading.


End file.
